The Little Big Problem
by ShrugPod97
Summary: Maka and Soul have to do the toughest thing they have have ever done,take care of a baby.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Big Problem

"Just one,simple witch." I said to myself as I looked at the baby. He waved his little hands in the air as I picked him up. Soul and me can't take care of a baby,no doubt. But,where will he go? "Crona,I'm your new mommy." Maka said to the baby.

5 minutes earlier

"WITCH EXBLOCK,YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" Maka yelled to the witch. The witch had a representation of a squirrel,with her huge fluffy tail behind her.

"Chk-chk,I don't think so meister,SOUL PROTECT!" The blast was very powerful,so Crona went to protect Maka. Maka could've dodged it,but Crona didn't know that. Maka looked behind her to see Crona get hit by the eyes widened as she saw Crona's body on the ground. "CRONA!" Maka yelled. As she dropped to her knees to help Crona. As she did that,Witch Exblock got away. Maka put her head in her hands and started to cry uncontrollably. Soul came up to Maka and put a hand on her shoulders. As he did that,Soul noticed something about Crona. He was shrinking. Soul looked at Maka and said,"Maka,you might want to see this." Maka rose up her head,and with her puffy eyes,she saw a baby Crona wrapped in his cloak. She picked him up and looked at him as he waved his little hands in the air. "Crona,Im your new mommy."

Present

Maka and Soul rode back to Death City with baby Crona being held tight by Maka. Crona fell asleep during the ride,so Maka will be able to get some supplies. As they got into the apartment,Maka diapered Crona,put him in footies,and wrapped him up in a blanket. About an hour later,Soul finished the crib,and plopped down in a chair in the living room.

"Maka,we will need help with this,you know that right?" Soul asked. Maka nodded and said, "I called Tsubaki,and she should be coming over." Maka said. The door then slammed open and a familiar, "YAHOOO!" was yelled. Crona then started crying his little eyes out. Black*Star looked at the baby as Maka picked him up. "Aww,did mean Black*Star scare you?" Maka said. Maka then handed Crona to Tsubaki. "MAKA CHOP!" Black*Star then fell to the ground with a blood fountain coming out of his head...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Big problem Chapter 2

Black*Star was clutching his head as blood started to run down his head

"See what happens,you don't need to scream all of the time." Tsubaki said to Black*Star. Tsubaki looked over to Maka who was rocking Baby Crona back and forth as he started sniffiling.

Tsubaki even saw Soul look at Crona with worry. Tsubaki was shocked,she didn't think that Soul would even care,but he was worried.

Maka noticed that Crona was asleep so she took him upstairs and put Crona in the crib. Maka then slowly walked out the door and creaked the door closed. Maka then walked into the living room where Tsubaki was sipping some coffee.

Maka sat down beside her and picked up her mug that Soul had poured for her. She started sipping when Black*Star said, "Soul,shouldn't you be married to get Maka pregnant?"

Maka and Soul started to blush,while Tsubaki started to wide-eye Black*Star. Soul started to stare at Maka after three minutes of silence to see her reaction. She just sat there...then got up and threw hot coffee in his face.

Black*Star just sat there,with a face full of boiling,hot coffee,about to scream,when Maka said,"You wake the baby up,I'll take your soul."

Black*Star then ran outside,and a high,shrilling screech was heard from outside."He can face 100 blade wielding samurais,a kishin,a grim reaper,and Dr. Stein,but when it comes to coffee,he screams like a little girl?" Tsubaki asked.

Black*Star then walked in with a red face that looked like it had been sunburnt,then nonchalantly got back in his seat."Black*Star,how can you scream like that?" Soul asked with a evilish grin.

"That wasn't me.A god doesn't scream like a little girl." Black*Star said. Maka then looked up and said,"Then who was that?"

Maka and Soul hopped up and ran outside to see what all of the commotion was about,but when they got out there,the street was deserted. Maka then saw that whoever it was,that they ran off,so they both went inside.

When Maka got back in the apartment,Tsubaki then asked her,"Maka,when did you and Soul start drinking coffee,not tea?"

"Ever since Soul and I started taking a new route to school,we pass this place called,"Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee"."Maka replied sipping the drink.

"Oh,well,it was fun,but,me and Black*Star have to go."Tsubaki then,Crona started to cry in the distance faintly,but good enough for Soul to get up and get the baby.

"I got Crona."Soul said. Black*Star and Tsubaki then looked at Maka and exclaimed,"THAT'S CRONA!?"

Maka then looked at Tsubaki and said,"That's why I called you here,so when I need a babysitter,I can call you."

"What about me?" Black*Star exclaimed.

Maka then looked over from Tsubaki to Black*Star several times before saying,"Fine,you can HELP Tsubaki,but if you much as emotionally or physically scar him, . .SOUL."

Black*Star then saluted and said,"Yes ma'am."

As Soul walked into the room,he said to Maka,"He's fine,I just had to...change a diaper..."

To Be Continued


End file.
